my boyfriend is ghost
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: entah kenapa org bilang aku gila , aku merasa hidup ku normal dengan pacar yg sempurna dan hidup yg sempurna , semua terasa bahagia sampai ku ketahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya


My boyfriend is ghost

Sandara park

Choi siwon

Park bom

Cl

minzy

Dara POV  
>Hari ini aku pindah ke apartment baruku satu aprttment sederhana di daerah mokpo , aku pun sibuk menata barang2 ku , pukul 1 siang aku selelsai menata semuanya lalu aku pergi ke tempat kerja sambilanku , aku pun keluar apartment tiba2 ada namja di sampingku<br>" Hmm annnyeong , nuguseo ? Aku baru disini " kataku  
>" Choi siwon imnida , kau ? " Katanya<br>" Ahh sandara park imnida panggil aku dara , hmm berapa umur mu siwon ssi? " Tanyaku lagi  
>" Hmm 24 taun , kau ? " Tanyanya<br>" Ahh aku 20 tahun , boleh aku memanggilmu oppa ? " Tanya ku  
>" Ahh boleh dara ssi " katanya<br>" Hahhaha bangapseumnida oppa " kataku sambil tersenyum  
>" Oh ia kau tinggal dimana ? " Tanyaku<br>" Aku disebelahmu , kau mau kmana ? " katanya lagi  
>" Ahh aku harus ke tempat kerja , annyeong siwon oppa " kataku lalu berlari ke lift<br>" Annyeong " kata siwon lagi sambil melambai lalu lift pun tertutup  
>" Ahh tetangga yg baik " batinku<br>Aku pun berjalan ke tempat kerja ku dan memulai pekerjaanku di cafe  
>" Nona , Aku mau memesan " kata seseorang<br>" Ahh mau pesan apa tuan ? " Kataku  
>" Omona , siwon oppa , sedang apa " kattaku senang<br>" Hahaha aku sedang memperhatikanmu saja " katanya  
>" Ahh oppa bisa saja " kata ku , pipi ku pun mulai merona merah dibuatnya<br>" Ahh lihat pipimu merah " kata siwon lagi  
>" Oppa , stop menggangguku " kataku malu<br>" Hahah ne , kita bertemu di rumah saja ya , annyeong " katanya lalu meninggalkanku  
>Kata2 nya itu membuatku berdebar2 , bertemu dirumah ? Berarti aku bertemu lagi dengannya omona<p>

Di dapur

" Dara ssi , apa kau sakit ? " Tanya senior ku park bom eonni sambil memegang dahiku  
>" Ani eonni , waeyo ? " Kataku<br>" Tadi kulihat kau lah lupakan lah mungkin aku salah lihat" katanya lagi  
>" Ooh okee " kataku sambil melanjutkan cuci piring<br>Lalu tiba saatnya aku pulang lelah rasanya harus melayyani pelanggan yg lumayan banyak dan itu pun membuatku lupa dengan janji siwon aku pun masuk ke rumah ku dan tertidur di sofa  
>"Tok tok tok "<br>" Nghh siapa malam2 gini " batinku  
>" Nuguseo ? " Kataku smbil membuka pintu<br>" Mworago siwon oppa mian aku lupa janji kita mianhae " kataku sambil mempersilahkannya masuk  
>" Mianhae berantakan heehe " kataku<br>" Hmm gwenchanayo " katanya

Kami pun mengobrol sampai larut malam lalu akhirnya dia pulang

Aku pun merasakan kehangatan tiap berdekatan dengannya jantungku selalu berdetak kencang kalau kami sedang bersama makin hari aku dan siwon pun semakin dekat , tapi aku bingung banyak pandangan aneh yg memandang kami kalau sedang jalan berdua , apa karna siwon oppa terlalu tampan hahaahha

Di kampus

" Yak dara ah , ku lihat kau makin aneh setiap hari kau bicara dengan pfffffffff " kata cL terputus karna multnya di bungkam minzy  
>" Waeyo minzy ah ! " Ata cl<br>" Ani ani , dara jangan dengerin cL abis maobok dy " kata minzy  
>" Ahh ia ia , hehehe aduh kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya " kataku<br>" Wow ! Bagus dong kau bisa cepat dapat namja chinggu " kata minzy antusias  
>" Wah iaaa kenapa ga kau tembak aja dia " kata cl<br>" Hmm ide yg bagus , baiklah sampai nanti " kataku

Aku pun memacu skuter ku ke apartment lalu menuju t4 siwon oppa  
>" Oppa oppa apa kau dalam ? " Tanya ku sambil mengetuk pintu<br>" Sebentar " kata seseorang dari dalam lalu pintu pun terbuka  
>" Ada apa dara ? " Tanya siwon oppa lembut<br>" Oppa jeongmal saranghae , sejak aku melihat mu pertama kali " kataku  
>" Mworago ? Aku tak salah dengar ? " Katanya<br>" Ani oppa , aku serius " kata ku sambil menunduk  
>" Hmm nado saranggae " katanya sambil tersenyum<br>" Jinja ?" kata ku dengan mata berbinar2  
>" Apa aku harus mengulangnya ? " Katanya<br>" Aaaaa oppa gomawo " kataku sambil memeluknya mulai hari itu kita pun jadian dan selalu jalan bersama kemana2

Minzy POV  
>"Cl apa kau melihat gelagat aneh dara ? " Tanyaku pada cL yg asik menggerakan kepalanya menghikuti irama lagu<br>" Ya kan aku bilang padamu daridulu " katanya cuek  
>" Tapi ini beda , sepertnya ah lupakan lah " kataku<p>

Dara pov

Setiap hari kita lalui bersama tak terasa hari ini hari anniversary kita yg k 3 bulan aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil d rumahku dan aku mengundangnya  
>Hari ini aku memakai mini dress dengan tali spagethy dan high heels membuatku menawan dan sexy akhirnya siwon oppa pun datang<p>

" Annyeong oppa " kataku sambil mencium pipinya  
>" Hmm kau cantik hari ini baby " katanya<br>" Ah kau juga tampan " kataku wajahku pun menampilkan semburat merah karna perkataan siwon oppa  
>Aku pun menyilahkannya duduk lalu kamu memulai makan malam kami selesai makan kami duduk disofa , aku pun tidduran di paha siwon oppa , siwon pun mengelus2 pundakku , elusannya turun ke dada ku lalu akhirnya siwon oppa menunduk dan bibir kamipun bertemu ciuman hangat dan lembut yg kurasakan lidah ku pun menyusuri rongga mulut siwon dan juga giginya lidahnya pun menyedot2 lidahku , tangannya mulai turun ke payudaraku dielusnya payudaraku dari luar aku pun bangkit dan duduk di pangkuannya , ciuman kami terus memanas hingga akhirnya ia membuka seluruh pakaianku lalu tangannya pun mencari pengait bra ku di belakang setelah itu dilepasnya braku ciumannya pun langsung beralih ke payudaraku dilumatnya dengan halus payudara ku , aku pun hanya menjambak rambutnya pelan dan menekan kepalanya merasakan sensasi nikmat ini<br>" Ahhh oppa kau nakal " desahku  
>Tapi ia terus mengulum nipples dan payudara ku bergantian , tanganku pun mulai nakal dan membuka kemejanya tampaklah dadanya yg bidang dan abs ny yg mempesona itu<br>" Badanmu bagus oppa " kataku sambil meraba2 nipplesny kuraba seluruh lekuk badannya hiingga abs nya lalu aku membuka ikat pinggang dan celananya , terpampanglah juniornya yg tegal dibalik celana dalam nya lalu aku pun melepas penutup terakhirnya itu setelah itu mencuat lah juniorny yg besar , tanpa ragu2 ku kulum juniornya itu ku jilati kepalanya , batangnya dan twinsballnya bergantian aku pun sesekali menatap seduktif ke arahnya , bisa kulihat ia mengigit bibir sexynya dan menahan desahannya mata nya pun terpejam menahan nikmat  
>" Nghhhh lebih dalam jagi " katanya sambil mendorong2 kepalaku<br>Kurasakan ujung juniornya masuk ke kerongkonganku  
>" Ahhh aku mau keluar jagii " katanya<br>Aku pun makin memeprdalam dan memperkuat hisapanku  
>Crotttt croott crottt<br>Ku hisap semua sperma yg keluar dari juniornya , spermanuya pun keluar dari ujung bibirku , lalu siwon oppa pun menjilat bibirku dan kembali melumatnya ,dan menghabiskan sisa sperma di mulutku tangannya kali ini membuka celana dalamku , dan mengaduk2 vaginaku dengan jari besarnya , di pencet2nya klitorisku sambil dielus2 Sesekali  
>" Ahhh oppa nikmat ahhhh " desahku<br>1 jari siwon pun mulai masuk ke lubangku  
>" Uhh sakitt oppa " kataku sambil mengigit bibir lalu siwon menggerakan jarinya maju mundur dengan cepat mmbuatku keenakan , lalu ditambahnya 2 jarinya lagi awal2nya itu terasa perih tapi lama kelamaan nikmat entah kenapa<br>" Ahhh fasterr ahhhh n ppali baby " kataku  
>Tanpa menunggu lama cairan orgasme ku pun keluar membasahi jari siwon , siwon pun langsung melahap vagina ku menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik , vagina ku langsung kering karna ulahnya lalu siwon pun berlutut depan vaginaku , lalu ia mengocok pelan juniornya lalu ia mengarahkanya pada vaginaku<br>" Kumasukin sekarang ya cagi " katanya lembut  
>Aku pun hanya mengangguk pasrah<br>" Oppaaa sakitt *hiks* " kataku saat juniornya menerobos vaginaku yg sempit  
>" Tahan cagi " katanya sambil mencium bibirku lembut lalu meremas2 payudara ku lembut<br>" Ahhhhh shhhh nghhh " desahku  
>Aku pun melupakan kesaktanku sesaat , junior siwon pun sudah tertanam sempurna di vaginaku<br>" Sekarang cagi ? " Katanya  
>" Iaaa oppa gerakkan " kataku sambil memeluknya<br>Siwon oppa pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur hingga payudara ku berguncang karna sodokannya , ia menyodokan juniornya kuat keluar masuk , maju mundur d vaginaku , aku pun terus mencakar punggung nya karna nikmat yg kurasaakan  
>" Nghhh oppa , faster ppali oppa ssshhh nikmattt " rancauku<br>" Hhh caggiiiiiii sempitt , nikmat cagi sshhhh " desahnya  
>Siwon pun mempercepat gerakannya seperti org kesetanan lalu<br>" Aaaahhh aku mau keluar oppa " jeritku  
>" Aku jugaa cagii " katanya<br>Crootttttttttttt  
>Sperma nya Dan cairanku pun keluar bersama ke rahimku siwon pun menciumbibirku sekilas lalu ambruk ke sebelahku<br>" Gomawo caggii , saranghae forever " katanya  
>" Cheon oppa , nado saranghae "kataku<br>Lalu aku pun tertidur  
>Esok harinya pas aku bangun siwon oppa sudah ga ada tapi aku medapat sms darinya<br>" Cagii mian aku harus bekerja , sampai nanti malam ^^"  
>Katanya<br>Aku pun hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas mandi dan ke kampus

minzy POV  
>" Yak dara ah aku tak tahan selama ini apa kau gila suka bicara sendiri ? " Bentak ku<br>" Ya aku juga pernah melihtat mu seperti menggandeng seseorang padahal tak ada siapapun " kata cl juga  
>" Andwae ! Kalian yg gila " kataku<br>" Kurasa kau harus dibawa ke psikater " kata aku n cl bersamaan  
>" Ngga ! Aku ga akan mau aku baik2 saja " katanya lalu ia meninggalkan kami dan kami pun hanya bisa mencemaskannya<p>

Di cafe dara pov

" Annyeong bom eonni " kataku  
>" Ngg dara jujur saja soal choi siwon yg sering kau bicarakan " kata bom eonni terputus<br>" Siwon? Waeyo eonni ? Kau mengenal nya ? " Kataku algi  
>"Ani tapi menurut temanku ia seorang putra perusahaan hyundai yg sudah meninggal 1 tahun yg lalu " katanya<br>" Andwae ! Kau bohong eonni ! Dia itu pacarku dan dia masih bersama ku ! Kau pun mengetahuinya eonni" kata ku  
>" Tapi dara " kata eonni bom terputus<br>" Ngga ada tapi2an ! Dia masih hidup " kataku sambil berlalri keluar dan langsung enuju apartment aku pun membuka kamar siwon dan langsung trsungkur , kulihat ruangan putih kosong yg sudah lama tak ditinggali dan disana ada foto hitam putih seseorang lengkap dengan meja abu di depannya , dan itu foto siwon oppa , disebelahnya ada tulisan  
>Choi siwon 1987 – 2010<br>Pemuda baik hati yg sangat malang ia tertembak oleh seorang pencuri di saah satu supermarket besar di mokpo , ia seorang putra dari pengusaha terkenal di korea

Author pOV  
>" Aniyoooo oppaaaaa kenapa oppa kenappaaa " tangis dara pun pecah dan ia kembali ke kamarnya mulai hari itu ia tak mau makan dan mengurung diri di kamarnya , sejak itu pun siwon tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya sampai beberapa hari kemudian minzy n cl mengunjungi apartmentnya dan melihat dara seperti orang gila<br>Rambutnya sudah berantakan , ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memeluk kakinya , keadaanya sangat parah bibirnya putih pucat , mukanya sembab dan matanya ada lingkar hitam lalu ia terus menggumam nama choi siwon , minzy n cl pun khawatir lalu memanggil ambulance untuk membawa dara ke ruma sakit jiwa

Di rumah sakit

" Ada keluarga dara ? " Kata dokter  
>" Ah kami temannya dok , wae " kata cL<br>"Hmm sepertinya teman kalian mengalami trauma yg sangat parah mungkin ia harus di rawat d rumah sakit jiwa " kata dokter itu  
>" Baiklah dok , lakukan yg terbaik asal ia sembuh " kata minzy<p>

Tapi makin hari bukannya makin baik , dara semakin kaya org gila , ia suka menangis tiap malam sambil menggumam nama choi siwon

Lalu satu tahun kemudian di pemakaman umum

" Dara , apa kau sudah bertemu kekasihmu di sana ? Apa kau bahagia ? " Kata bom dalam hati sambil melihat sebuah batu yg terukir

Sandara park 1991 – 2011  
>Seorang gadis sederhana yg baik hati yg menjadi gila karna pacarnya ternyata seorang hantu yg sudah meninggal setahun lalu , dan kemudian dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa , 1 tahun kemudian meninggal karena terjatuh dari atap gedung rumah sakit , semoga arwahnya diterima disisnya<p>

Lalu bom pun meletakan bunga mawar putih lalu nerjalan meninggalkan makam

—– THE END —–

REVIEW PLEASE ANNYEONG


End file.
